harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
7. Kapitel: Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 7. Kapitel: Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore''' (im Original:The Will of Albus Dumbledore) Als Harry an seinem 17. Geburtstag erwacht, erinnert er sich mit prickelnder Narbe vage an einen Traum, in dem er als Voldemort irgendwo in einem fremden, gebirgigen Land einen Gregorowitsch gesucht hat. Harry fällt nicht ein, wo genau er diesen Namen schon früher gehört hat. Zu seiner Volljährigkeit bekommt Harry: * Von Ron das Buch Zwölf narrensichere Methoden, Hexen zu bezaubern, * von Arthur und Molly Weasley die goldene Planetenuhr, die früher Mollys Bruder Fabian gehört hat, * von Hermine ein neues Spickoskop, * von Bill und Fleur einen magischen Rasierapparat, * von den Weasley-Zwillingen einen Vorrat an Artikeln aus Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, * von Ginny einen leidenschaftlichen Erinnerungskuss, * von Hagrid einen Brustbeutel aus MokelederIn der deutschen Übersetzung von Band 7 wird der Wert von Hagrids Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harry erheblich vermindert, denn dort ist es nur aus Eselsfell, statt wie im Original aus der magischen Mokehaut. Als alle schon um die Festtafel sitzen, kündigt Arthur Weasleys Patronus an, dass er in Begleitung des Zaubereiministers Scrimgeour eintreffen werde. Der Zaubereiminister geht mit Ron, Hermine und Harry in ein ungestörtes Zimmer im Fuchsbau, um den dreien mitzuteilen, dass der verstorbene Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore sie explizit in seinem Testament bedacht hat. Dumbledore vererbt * Ron seinen Deluminator, * Hermine das Kinderbuch Märchen von Beedle dem Barden in einer alten Runenschriftausgabe, * Harry den Schnatz, den er in seinem ersten Quidditchspiel als Sucher gefangen hat. *Des Weiteren vermacht Dumbledore Harry das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor, das er allerdings nicht ausgehändigt bekommt, da es angeblich im Besitz der Schule ist. Scrimgeour möchte unbedingt die geheime Mitteilung Dumbledores herausfinden, die er in diesen Erbstücken vermutet: warum sollte Dumbledore sonst ausgerechnet diesen drei Schülern als einzigen etwas Persönliches vererbt haben? Die drei geben Scrimgeours Vermutung zwar insgeheim recht, geben sich aber völlig ahnungslos. Stattdessen fragen sie kritisch nach, warum sie ihr Erbe erst 31 Tage nach dem Tod Dumbledores erhalten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Zaubereiministerium ein Erbe eben diese 31 Tage lang beschlagnahmen darf. Dieses Gesetz wurde eigentlich eingeführt, um das Vererben von schwarzmagischen Gegenständen auszuschließen. Diese drei Erbstücke wurden dagegen beschlagnahmt, um nach geheimen Nachrichten zu suchen. Dass das Ministerium sich mit so etwas beschäftigt, statt mit Voldemorts tödlichen Übergriffen, finden die drei empörend. Der heftige Streit endet damit, dass Harry und Scrimgeour persönlich aneinander geraten: Scrimgeour fordert mehr Respekt ein, Harry kontert, diesen Respekt müsse sich der Zaubereiminister erst verdienen! Nach der Geburtstagsfeier treffen sich die drei heimlich in Rons Zimmer und versuchen zu entschlüsseln, was Dumbledore ihnen mit ihren Erbstücken mitteilen wollte. Rons Deluminator ist zwar ein wertvolles kleines Andenken, aber von seiner Funktion her nicht einzigartig. Hermines Buch mit Kindergeschichten ist zwar Muggeln unbekannt, aber in der Magischen Welt kennt jedes Kind diese Geschichten. Harrys Schnatz hat wie jeder Schnatz die magisch eingebaute Eigenart, die Haut wiederzuerkennen, die sie gefangen hat, Dumbledore könnte also etwas in dem Schnatz verborgen haben und magisch dafür gesorgt, dass er sich ausschließlich dann öffnet, wenn er mit dieser Haut berührt wird. Scrimgeour hat zwar deshalb den Schnatz ganz erwartungsvoll in Harrys Hand gedrückt und seine Erwartungen sind enttäuscht worden. Jetzt drückt Harry den Schnatz aber an seine Lippen, denn diesen ersten Schnatz hat er nicht mit seiner Hand, sondern mit seinem Mund gefangen. Er öffnet sich zwar auch dadurch nicht, aber es erscheint eine orakelhafte Nachricht in Dumbledores Handschrift darauf: Ich öffne mich zum Schluss (im Original: I open at the close). Frustriert stellen sie fest, dass sie weder Dumbledores Nachricht in einem der drei Erbstücke verstehen, noch die Tatsache, dass er ihnen gegenüber zu Lebzeiten nie irgendwelche Andeutungen dazu gegeben hat. Am Rand erwähnt: Gregorowitsch, Körperspeicher Erwähnte magische Literatur: Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Kunst (im Original: Secrets of the Darkest Art) Übersetzungskritik en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7AH Kategorie:Übersetzungskritik